


What If?

by 115Master



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, F/M, First Time, M/M, Making Out, Sleeping Together, Teen Romance, carl is 17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 17:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/115Master/pseuds/115Master
Summary: What if the dead never walked the Earth? What if Carl had a boyfriend?





	What If?

**Author's Note:**

> This story is centered around Carl and his boyfriend, Will, and how they spend their time together in this non-apocalyptic world. (This is considered yaoi. So if you don’t like it, don’t read it. Otherwise, enjoy!)

Hands moved through soft brown locks while another pair were plastered to another’s lean back. Carl didn’t need his eyes open, since he knew what his boyfriend Will looked like by heart. A mop of near-neon red hair, equally red eyes, a very small amount of freckles on his cheeks, and the cockiest grin on his face. As for Will, he loved to soak up the mere sight of Carl. Long chocolate brown hair that nearly covered his dazzling blue eyes, and a smile that could make anyone’s day.

It was certainly a surprise for both Rick and Lori to find out that not only did their son like boys, he even had a boyfriend for nearly a full year without them knowing. Of course it had resulted in an embarrassing conversation between the four of them, leaving Rick fairly proud of his son becoming a young man, Lori near happy tears that her baby was all grown up, Carl blushing near red after receiving “the talk,” and Will simply amused by his boyfriend’s family. After dinner, and begging to let Will stay the night, both boys soon found themselves in Carl’s bed, holding each other close as they lay facing each other, staring into each other’s eyes.

“Your parents seem to like me,” Will blurted out, starting a fit of giggles to erupt from Carl, who buried his face into Will’s shirt before he calmed himself down. “I’d hope so. Otherwise my dad would’ve had his gun on him.” That quickly got Will’s attention before he heard more laughs escaping Carl’s mouth. “That’s not funny, Carl...” Carl wiped a stray tear from his eye, kissing Will’s forehead. “Just wait. When Dad’s coworkers find out about us, expect at least one of them to interrogate you. Probably Shane or that new guy, Daryl.”

Will could only shake his head at his boyfriend’s constant teasing. “Why is the Sherrif’s son a complete brat?” Carl smirked and rolled over so his back was against Will’s chest, feeling his warm breath on his neck, his strong-yet-soft hands grasping his hips. “Why is the son of a major international company’s CEO my boyfriend?” Carl turned his head to find Will at a loss for words. “Fair enough.” Carl smiled to himself in victory before Will kissed the back of his neck lightly, forcing a soft sigh past Carl’s lips.

Normally they stuck to the usual kissing, sometimes moving on to occasionally jerk each other off under the sheets. Other times they’d simply cuddle and watch TV. But tonight was special because tomorrow, it was Carl’s seventeenth birthday. Everyone that knew Carl growing up would attend his party, not just his friends, but also a lot of his father’s friends and coworkers as well, just like every year. Tonight, however, it was just him and his boyfriend, and he was planning on doing something different tonight.

“Will?” Will nuzzled the soft brown hair on the back of his head. “Yeah Carl?” Carl turned in Will’s arms, looking into those eyes that always seemed to glow in the darkness. “Do you think...maybe this time we could...you know...?” This time, it was Will that blushed madly when he felt Carl press their groins together. “Are you sure?” Carl simply nodded before kissing Will on the lips. “I like the sound of that.”

Will took off his boxers and watched as Carl got out of bed and pulled down his pajama pants. He was about to do the same for his briefs when he felt Will’s hands hold his wrists softly. “May I?” Carl could never say no, never to Will, so he simply nodded, a light blush dusting his cheeks. Will pulled down Carl’s underwear, freeing his cock to the crispy mid-summer night air before standing back up, placing his hands on Carl’s hips as Carl wrapped his arms around the back his boyfriend’s neck, pulling him in for a kiss.

Both boys all but moaned into each other’s mouths as they touched each other without a care in the world. Carl whined when he felt Will’s hands grab his ass cheeks before Will pulled the young cowboy down with him onto the bed, the boy straddling Will’s hips. “You’re so fucking cute, babe.” Carl was so sure he was blushing all the way to his shoulders, because only Will could achieve such a feat just by talking dirty. “You gonna make good on all this flirting? Or do I gotta do all the work myself?”

Will scoffed and reached for the small bottle of lube and the condom until Carl stopped him. “I want to feel you inside me, Will.” Will looked back up at his boyfriend with a concerned look. “You sure? I don’t wanna hurt you.” His blue-eyed boyfriend simply leaned down and kissed Will softly. “I’m sure.” Will nodded before grabbing the lube and started lathering his cock up with a copious amount of the clear, slimy liquid as Carl applied a similar amount to two of his fingers and began scissoring his hole loose, knowing full well how big his boyfriend was.

Soon enough, Carl deemed his asshole was loose enough to take Will’s above-average sized prick, taking it in his hand and pressing his hole against the head, pausing to look at Will for any sign of wanting to stop. Seeing as how there wasn’t, Carl simply lowered himself onto his boyfriend’s thick cock, biting his lower lip as his asshole was breached for the first time, and possibly not the last. Carl breathed deeply through his nose as his virgin hole adjusted to Will’s girth before, finally, he began to lower himself all the way down to the base of his boyfriend’s cock.

“Oh fuck...you’re so tight, Carl.” Said teen was enjoying the feeling of having his boyfriend’s cock so deep inside him. “I’m tight? You’re the one with the big dick, Will.” Will chuckled as he put his hands on Carl’s hips who, in turn, splayed his hands on Will’s toned, muscular chest and began to slowly bounce his ass on Will’s cock, happily releasing a moan each time the head of his boyfriend’s prick pressed into that wonderful bundle of nerves, making him see stars. Soon enough, Carl’s bounces became faster and heavier, causing the bed springs to creak with the added weight, and the sound of skin smacking against skin to start echoing in the room, as well as the constant moans and litany of filthy words to staring flying from both occupants as they continued one of mankind’s most primal desires.

Sweat was beginning to manifest on their bodies, the smell of sex quickly becoming obvious in the air as their hair began to stick to their foreheads, the feeling of pleasure starting to become intense and that familiar coil in their guts began to tighten, indicating their impending shared orgasms. “Will...I’m gonna cum...” Will could barely hear Carl, since the feeling of his approaching release had triggered him to start thrusting up into the warm tight hole now quivering around his cock.

Before either of them could cum, Will flipped their positions, with Carl lying on his back and Will frantically thrusting into him like a wolf about to knot it’s mate. “That’s it baby. Cum for me.” Apparently hearing something so filthy come out of Will’s mouth was enough to send Carl over the edge and squirt long ropes of cum onto both his chest and Will’s. The feeling of Carl’s sphincter spasming erratically around his cock was what Will needed to dump his first load of many into his boyfriend’s body. After a while, both boys painted heavily, completely spent as Will pulled out of Carl’s asshole and reached over for the nearby washcloth they had the foresight to have on hand.

After cleaning themselves up, both boys laid in bed, pulling the covers over their naked bodies and holding each other close as they both started drifting off to sleep. “Hey Carl?” Carl willed his eyes open just in time for Will to give his lips a soft kiss, feeling his tongue worm into his mouth, which Carl was more than happy to reciprocate. “Happy birthday.” Carl smiled softly, snuggling closer to his boyfriend, their legs entwining. “I love you, Will.” Will pressed his lips to the top of him boyfriend’s head, closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him, but not before uttering, “I love you too, Carl.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this! I’ve been a fan of the Walking Dead, both AMC’s and Telltale’s. Feel free to like and comment.


End file.
